Wacky Quacker Cooks His Own Goose (Episode Script)
Episode Script Recap :Narrator: In our last episode, hair hunting commander Maitel, with a way cool-looking wig, locked hairs with Bo-bobo and his enormous afro. The fight didn’t go well for Bo-bobo. He was turned into a Bo-bobot spaceship. As he was about to rocket into Hair Space, Maitel’s cell buzzed with an invite to some hot chick’s party. It was a rock and roll rugby party. Bo-bobo and Don Patch crashed the proceedings, but it became a real fright night when Bo-bobo spiked Don Patch instead of the punch. Bo-bobo turned into a cabbage, which really got him into hot water, and I don’t mean miso soup. Meanwhile, Maitel reminisced about his wiggin’ school days, until his homeroom teacher started screaming at him and he became so unglued he flipped his wig. Poor Maitel, hair today, gone tomorrow. :Bo-bobo: Ungrateful! (Crying) :(Don Patch picks up the screen, ending the recap) :Don Patch: Dump the graphics. I’m supposed to be the star of this episode! Hey, my name and picture belong up there! :(Don Patch throws the screen) :Don Patch: Now that’s more like it. Don Patch, big star! That’s what is says in Japanese, and if it doesn’t, the producer’s gonna hear from my agent. Right, ma? Anyway, that’s me. You remember me. Cute little guy, spiked hair, athletic, magical, clever, ninja star? Can really throw a punch in the crunch and it’s a whole lot better than throwing your lunch in a punch. Oh yeah, I’ve got a lot of different heads, but they’re all alike. Catch ya later. Gotta go. Someone’s coming with a big hook and tape for my mouth. Shh! Don’t tell them which one I’m using. Watch the show. It’s about me or it should be. I’m in every single scene, except all the scenes you’ll be seeing. Main Episode : (in a forest, Beauty is pulling a large wagon) : Beauty: I don't even know that boy's name, and he saved my life. (visions of the mysterious boy saving Beauty are seen) Wonder if I'll ever run into him again. (The contents of the wagon turn out to be Bo-bobo dressed as a hamburger) I could sure use some food. Oh... : (the same mysterious boy who mysteriously saved Beauty is spying on her and Bo-bobo) : Heppokomaru: Oh? : Beauty: All I can think about is sinking my teeth into a big, fat, juicy burger, with lots of mustard, a slice of cheese, and two pieces of lettuce on a bun. I'm hankering for a hamburger. All I want is beef, beef, beef. I suppose this grosses you out, seeing as how you're a vegetarian, Bo-bobo, but you've gotta take some responsibility, here. : Bo-bobo: Beauty, would you hush up? : Beauty: That's my stomach talking. : Bo-bobo: Well, then, pull faster, girl! : Beauty: I don't wanna. : (she continues to pull Bo-bobo in the burger bun a good ways away) : Heppokomaru: Mmmm, Now that's a man-sized meal! : (Episode Title card appears) : Bo-bobo: Episode 3: "Wacky Quacker Cooks His Own Goose." : (the Wigginsville Festival goes on, and scenes of the festivities are seen as the Narrator narrates) : Narrator: It's the Wigginsville Festival, and there's a whole lot of Wiggin' goin' on! Wild Wiggins are wandering around in the byways, and whooping it up! Eat, drink, and eat some more! Free pomade and hair scrunchies for all! Not for use on big toe hairs, and armpit fuzz. Ask your hairdresser if this offer is right for you. : Soft Drink Head: I found my costume inside my recycle bin. : Bowl head: Yeah, mine was in my microwave. : (Beauty's stomach growls) : Beauty: Oh, man, I am so hungry. I could eat just about anything, right now. : (Bo-bobo moans) : Beauty: Gosh, even a veggie burger sounds good. : (Bo-bobo whimpers) : Beauty: What's bothering you? What, Bo-bobo? : Bo-bobo: Well, I can't seem to get it. : Beauty: Huh? : Bo-bobo: I've been in this bun for a week. I'm stale and moldy, and I still don't know how a hamburger feels. I feel like a failure. (he cries) : Avocado: Being an all-beef patty can r-r-really be the pits. : (the man who speaks to Bo-bobo is an Avocado on a burger bun) : Bo-bobo: Are you all-beef? : Avocado: Nope. Pure Avocado, through and through. : (Bo-bobo gets out of his burger bun) : Bo-bobo: Oh, I've never met a vegetable I didn't like. (he cries) : Avocado: Easy, big boy. I'm a fruit. Let it go, no use crying over a grease ball - They don't have feelings. : Bo-bobo: (is suddenly snapped out of his sadness) Hey, are you trying to turn me into pulp?! (attacks the avocado with his nose hair) I'll whip you into a dip, and serve you on a chip! (Avocado falls) I don't go for fruit that talks like a veggie, but eats like a man-size meal, ya dig? : Beauty: (thinking) Uh-oh. Bo-bobo is starting to flip out. : Bo-bobo: Whoa, I'm feelin' kinda funky! Hee-Ha! All I wanna do is tickle everyone! : Beauty: That's not a good idea! : (Bo-bobo attacks random citizens with his nose hairs) : Flan head: I'm already pudding whipped! : Jellyfish head: Don't shake, I'm gellin'! : Beauty: You're weirding me out, Bo-bobo. What's come over you, today? : Bo-bobo: I'm smokin'! Mashed potato comin' your way! (pushes another citizen aside with his nose hairs) : Beauty: That's enough! : Bo-bobo: Ha-ha! Let's have a little cookout! Throw a little squid on the barby! (pushes another citizen aside with his nose hairs) : Beauty: Stop! You are acting like you 've got meat tenderizer on the brain. : (Bo-bobo laughs and attacks more citizens with his nose hairs) : Bo-bobo: Oh, yeah! And I'm greasy! (laughs a little more, then calms down) : Beauty: Calm yourself down, Bo-bobo! : Horned Bear Costume man: We got him, let's get him! : Flower man: Stay where you are, buddy! : Bo-bobo: Hm? : (Several citizens are mad at Bo-bobo, one growls at him) : Bunny costume man: You'll never get away! : Two citizens: We're not letting you go, so you better surrender immediately! : (Beauty glances at Bo-bobo) : Bird costume man: We got you surrounded. : Bo-bobo: Let's move out. (he runs off) : Beauty: Hey, where are we going? : Bo-bobo: Anywhere else! : Bird costume man: Stop them! : (enraged citizens of Wigginsville give chase) : Pawn man: Hold it! Don't make another move! I may be just a pawn, but I can take you out. Checkmate! (Bo-bobo and Beauty run past him) Oh? (is speechless) I surrender! (falls on his front) I'm under attack! Knights to the rescue, Save the King! : Beauty: By "anywhere else," do you mean Anywhere, USA, IOU, E-I-E-I-O? : Bo-bobo: Ask the writer! : Beauty: Huh? : (A little boy runs at Beauty) : Chinese Man: Hey, Pinky!! AAAHHH! (tackles her) : Bo-bobo: Let go of her! : Chinese Man: You are my wuv, mommy! I wuv you! I wuv you! : Bo-bobo: AAAHHH! Beauty! (he kicks Chinese Man aside) Flying Feet of Tuna Fat! D'AHH! D'AHH! : Beauty: Bo-bobo. : (Bo-bobo and Beauty are surrounded by the group of Hajikeists, again) : Horned Bear costume man: We got ya, frizz-ball! All that running, and you're back where you started. : Flower Costume Man: That's right, helmet hair! : Bunny costume man: Might as well give up. : Beauty: Wait, can I get fed, first? : Bo-bobo: Who's best at Wiggin'? He should be the lucky one to take me on! (chuckles) I'm challenging your top dude to a Wiggin' Style Duel! Come on! Don't be afraid! : Horned Bear costume man: Get real, man! : Flower costume man: This isn't Hollywood! : Bunny costume man: And we don't like reality TV! : (the Dynamite Brothers answer Bo-bobo's request from a distance) : Dynamite Brother 1: Let's get it on! : Flower costume man: What? You must be crazy, bro! : Dynamite Brothers: Crazy is as Crazy does, We're Dynamite! : (Bo-bobo chuckles in anticipation) : Dynamite Brother 1: I've one demand: I set the rules, and I break the rules, if they need to be broken. : Bo-bobo: Sounds reasonable : Dynamite Brother 1: Alright, I choose a dueling game of risks. Whoever outrisks the other wins! : Bo-bobo: Fine by me. Guess I'll go first. : (Bo-bobo sets a laptop down, and starts a program) : Dynamite Brother 1: You brought your computer? : Computer voice: If you want to play the Stock Market, please log in, and we'll log out every dime you've got. : Bo-bobo: I'm gonna go for it. No time like the present to try something new. : Dynamite Brother 1: (sounding worried) Not a good idea. How will you know which stocks to buy? : Bo-bobo: I don't have a clue! I'll pick em at random! : Dynamite Brother 1: Too risky! You might as well be playing with dynamite! Back off, before you're toast! (Bo-bobo presses keys) Don't press the Send Key! Numbskull! Why didn't you wait to see if the market was up?! Huh? : (The Stock graph on the computer screen falls once, then rises a few times, then plummets greatly) : Computer voice: Crash and burn. Crash and burn. Crash and burn. : Dynamite Brother 1: Bummer. : Computer voice: You've just experienced a Wall Street moment, brought to you by the Firm of Thieves and Cons. So long, sucker. : Dynamite Brother 1: How much money did the market take you for? : Bo-bobo: Five mil. : Dynamite Brother 1: FIVE MILLION?! (cries) Too much pressure. All that cash gone, vanished in a nanosecond. Poof. Just went up in smoke. You're a dead trainer, who should've said goodnight! And I've got another hot tip for you! (pulls out a lighter) : Dynamite Brothers 2 and 3: Don't blow, bro! : (Dynamite Brother 1 lights the lighter) : Dynamite Brother 1: Think you've won, chum? Well, your competition's just heating up! (His brothers try to restrain him) : Dynamite Brother 2: You don't know what you're doing! : Dynamite Brother 1: That's gonna be a problem, cause I'm thunk out of thinking for now! : Dynamite Brother 3: If you blow, we all go, even the big bad dude with the afro! : Dynamite Brother 1: So, what?! So long! : (Dynamite Brother 1 brings his lighter close to his fuse) : Dynamite Brother 2: Calm down! : (Dynamite Brother 1 lights the fuse) : Dynamite Brother 3: You can't do this! : Dynamite Brother 2: You're gonna blow! : Dynamite Brother 1: (as his fuse runs, he laughs) I've got a pretty short fuse. It doesn't take much to set me off. My new rule is I win, by taking you out with a big bang. : Beauty: Well, I think you're only a threat to one person - Yourself. : (Dynamite Brother 1 chuckles) : Beauty: You're not dynamite, you're just a big firecracker. : Dynamite Brother 1: HUH? (he and his brothers are shocked about the revelation) Huh? You mean I'm not a big pow? (his fuse runs out, and the ignition on his underside goes off, and he goes up) Ahhh, I changed my mind! : Dynamite Brother 2: Watch your wick, don't fizzle out! : Dynamite Brother 3: Good luck, bro! : (Dynamite Brother 1 explodes in the air, and Dynamite Brother 2 cries uncontrollably, but Dynamite Brother 1 is seen parachuting down in the distance) : Beauty: Hey, look at that. He packed a parachute. : Bunny costume man: You're not off the hook, yet. We have to even the score. : Flower costume man: It's Wiggin' Law! : Horned Bear costume man: You must be punished! : Kazutaka: (over microphone) Chill, dudes. (the Hajikeists are startled) : Beauty: Huh? Who said that? : Kazutaka: I did. (the voice comes from a small lead singer in Bo-bobo's afro) I can't handle the vibes. Quiet, please. This'll be the final performance of our band. (several fangirls plead for him not to end his career) We're gonna miss y'all, very much. : (the fangirls all cry over it being the last performance) : Beauty: Ah. Who are they? : Kazutaka: And now, we will perform our very last song - "Heartbeat in Jungle Heat!" (the song starts playing, and he starts singing) She eats spiders, Kangaroos and cockatoos! Don't eat 'em up, they don't fit inside a cup! Whales, salmon, water seals and shiny eels! Don't catch 'em now! WOOOOOW! : (the fangirls cheer as he keeps singing) : Beauty: It's that good? : (Bo-bobo is crying) : Bo-bobo: Please don't break up, pretty please. : Beauty: Uh, Bo-bobo? : Bo-bobo: I just love 'em. : Beauty: (thinking) Maybe this band breaking up is the reason Bo-bobo hasn't been himself, today. (aloud) Huh? (notices a smaller Bo-bobo who is a Hotshot Producer walking off the stage) Hey, are you the band's producer? : Hotshot Promoter: I was their promoter. My work's finished, now. : (Kazutaka still sings, and Bo-bobo still cries) : Beauty: Mmm. You'll have more work, as soon as you find your next big star to promote. : Hotshot Promoter: Gotta go, now. : Beauty: He's one of the little people. Even shops for himself at convenience stores. Probably getting himself a snack. (her stomach growls) Speaking of which, I'll need to get some food for myself! Here I come, bag of chips, and I'm hungry as a bear! (she runs towards the convenience store, giggling, until the convenience store explodes, and she falls, screaming) : (At night, in a forest, Beauty wakes up) : Beauty: I wonder where I am, and just how did I get here? Bo-bobo? Bo-bobo? Something's definitely wrong. (she gets up) I wish I knew where you were, right now, Bo-bobo. : (the eyecatch starts) : Narrator: Hasn't Don Patch been great in this episode? What an award-winning performance! A Tour-De-Force! A Tour de France, a Truck and Bus Tour! (the eyecatch plays in reverse, and Don Patch lifts the screen) : Don Patch: I'm bigger than big, I've got a co-starring credit, I must be up next! Just keep watching! : (the eyecatch plays for real, this time) : Don Patch: (as he gets caught by nose hair) Bleaugh! AHHH! : (after the commercial break, Tokoro Tennosuke is heard struggling from the nose hair he's caught by) : Don Patch: Don't move a muscle, my big scene's coming up, any moment, so don't leave the room to get a bratwurst. : (Beauty is still in the forest, looking for Bo-bobo) : Beauty: Bo-boboooooo! Bo-bobo! Where'd you go? It's kinda strange how I got separated from him. I hope he went off to find me some food. I'm so hungry. (a bird flies by) OH! (That bird was an owl) I'm already nervous. Please don't scare me. (she hears the familiar sound of Bo-bobo's voice, and she notices the odd sight of many dogs with Bo-bobo's head and voice, going about their usual goings on) : Bo-bobo Dog: BARK! : (Beauty is scared of this sight, and screams, and wakes up in the same forest) : Beauty: It was a dream. : (from behind a tree, a small duck squeaks, arousing Beauty's interest) : Beauty: (laughs at the little duck) A little baby duck, how cute is that? (she approaches the "duck") You're okay. What's the matter, duckie? Did you waddle away from your mom and dad? : (it turns out the duck is actually part of underwear worn on the head of a Hair Hunt trooper named Kilarino) : Kilarino: Heh-heh-heh-heh, You seem to have a pretty big interest in my little duckie. : Beauty: YOU BIG FREAK-OOOOOO!! (screams in the distance) : (Bo-bobo hears Beauty's scream of distress, while he's playing Mahjong with monkeys) : Bo-bobo: Hm? Beauty's practicing her jungle yell. : (A monkey plays a Don Patch mahjong piece) : Monkey: Pong! Ha, beat ya again, suckers. You fall for it, every time! (he laughs ) : Bo-bobo: You made a chump outta me, chimp! : (the monkey laughs wildly as he gets bananas for his winnings) : (Beauty is being held by Kilarino) : Beauty: Let go of me, you big galoot! : Kilarino: I'm holding onto your pink little do, 'til you tell me what I wanna find out! (she tries to struggle) Where's Bo-bobo? I wanna know. Tell me, or I'll make duck soup outta you! : Beauty: NO! NO WAY! : Bo-bobo: Let her go, you big ape! : Beauty: Yeah, hooray! : (Bo-bobo is dressed as a schoolgirl) : Bo-bobo: Hey, girl. Sorry I'm late, but cheerleading practice ran long! : Beauty: YAAAAAAAHHHHH! (she faints from the sight of Bo-bobo in a schoolgirl uniform, as Bo-bobo throws his bag at Killarino) : Bo-bobo: Beauty, are you alright? I came as quick as I could, when it finally occured to me that you were in trouble! Beauty, snap out of it! Come on, pull yourself together! : Beauty: Glad to see ya, but I can't look at you. : Kilarino: Hm? SHE'S ''Bo-bobo? : (Bo-bobo changes into his regular clothes) : '''Bo-bobo': Okay, I get it, you don't like the new outfit. Well, that skirt was kinda drafty, anyway! : (Beauty just giggles) : Kilarino: (thinking) What a whack-job. Can that really be the infamous Bo-bobo? Looks more like Boo-BooBoob to me! (footage of Hagen and Maitel getting beaten by Bo-bobo are shown) How can two of our top Hair Hunting Commanders and their entire bases have been wiped out by this balloon-headed weirdo? Just one look at them should make everyone volunteer to shave their heads! What's so awesome about a pig tailed cheerleader going around, whacking people on the head with a purse? Maybe I'm missing something, but there is one thing I know for sure - (aloud, as Bo-bobo is eating vegetables) He's one of those... vegetarians! Stop with all that munchies crunchin'! : (Bo-bobo is still stuffing his face with veggies, and Beauty joins him in eating) : Bo-bobo: And who the heck are you? : Kilarino: I'm Kilarino, a professional assassin! I've been sent here to wipe you out, because you destroyed two of Hair Hunt's Prime Bases! (He forms an aura around both his hands) I have arms of steel, my brawn and my brains are equally atuned, and nobody can match my power! : (Bo-bobo uses his nose hairs to show off numerous flags) : Bo-bobo: Oh, no? I'll take ya on! (Kilarino is speechless) Simple, yet impressive, is it not? (more random flags are shown) : Beauty: Simple snot, it's not. : Kilarino: (growls) No little boogers will stop me! Ha-HA! (he slashes his arms in the air, ready to attack) I'll chop 'em, one by one! : Beauty: Bo-bobo, this guy's serious! He can make up all kinds of ways to hurt you. : Bo-bobo: I'm not worried. Anyone who wears wacky underwear on his head has enough on his mind, already. : Kilarino: That's what I told them, but the animators went ahead and drew the wacky duck, anyway! : Takashi: You're the wacky one! (Quacks furiously) : (Kilarino is surprised the duck is sentient) : Takashi: I'm tired of being a feathered extra! : Beauty: BWAAAAAHHH! : Bo-bobo: (holding a pinwheel in his mouth) Olé. : Kilarino: You're a live duck! : Bo-bobo & Beauty: A Wacky Quacky! : (Takashi the Duck Underwear is sitting on a stump) : Takashi: Just ducky, Like I haven't heard that one, before. Everybody thinks I'm a big yolk. Even the local flock won't let me join up. Ah, they're a bunch of quacks, anyway, but I'm down. I'm tired of getting no respect. Can you relate? : Kilarino: Nope. : Takashi: Hey, you with the pink zigzag! : Beauty: Who, me? : Takashi: Can't fool you. Who's in charge? Give the name of the main honcho! : Beauty: Don't know, I haven't met him, yet. : Takashi: Dumb cluck! : Beauty: Ah! : Takashi: Blah, blah, blah, blah-blah-blah blah-blah-blah! Sheesh! (QUAAAAACK!) How lame, nobody knows anything, these days, it drives me QUACKERS!! : Beauty: We're only human. : Takashi: I wanna speak to one of my own. Email the Duck Rep, now! : Takashi's Father: That's not possible, my boy. You're not on the web. : Takashi: Huh? Wha? (Takashi sees his father come out of Bo-bobo's afro) My pappy? : Takashi's Father: Yep, looks like you molted well, Lucky, son. : Takashi: Why don't you get out of that guy's hair? : Takashi's Father: Lucky, I'm a head duck, now. : Takashi: Oh, so you got a promotion. So, why can't I get on the web? I'd like to, but I'm STUUUCK! : Takashi's Father: (chuckles warmly) I guess the time has finally come. There's a lot about our flock you've never been told. (Takashi calms down) Better late than never. You were hatched from a very unique love match. They made a duckumentary about it. : Narrator: Mustard up that popcorn, and butter your hot dog, because it's time! The Bo-BoBo Theater presents the Award-Winning Duckumentary: "Duckin' For Love In All the Wrong Places!" : (a younger version of Takashi's Father is seen riding a motorcycle) : Takashi's Father: (narrating) It all began as I turned 26, same age as you are, now. (ducks at the pond were finding their mates) It was early spring, when I was cruising by the pond, to check out the local action, and came upon dozens of ducks, quacking the question to each other. "Wow, love! Groovy! The smoochin's not bad, either! I'll find someone to fit the bill, and get married!" And just when I was thinking that, I spotted love. (Young Takashi's father spotted a pair of pink panties, which giggled) "Whoo-hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo!" Her name was Ursula. One touch, and I knew she was a cut above the rest. (his younger self is seen dancing with Ursula) It started as a brief affair, but I couldn't keep her hidden from view, so I decided to let it all hang out. (chuckles, as Ursula is seen hanging on the antenna of her future husband's motorcycle) Va-va-va-voom! Va-va-va-voom! Va-va-va-VOOM! : (two years later, in a Marriage Hall) : Takashi's Father: (narrating) Two years later, I married my silky love in a very intimate ceremony. Friends were too embarrassed to watch. I was now hitched up to undies. (moments of his daily life with Ursula is seen) I worked long hours, but Ursula always provided support. We were a good fit for each other. (A baby Takashi is seen in a crib, crying) And then, one year later, our son was born. That's you, Lucky. You've always been a happy quacker. It was the happiest time of my life. : (Takashi is speechless at the sudden revelation) : Takashi's Father: You're quite unusual, because you're an interesting mix of duck and undies. : Takashi: I'm what? A mixed-up duck who wears underwear? : Takashi's Father: Nope, you're getting warm, but that ain't it. : Takashi: Okay, but can you give me a little clue? Am I a weird duck, or a pair of undies? Ohh... : Kilarino: Ohh... : Beauty: Ohh... : Takashi's Father: You are unique, You are a Dundie! : Takashi: Ah, ah-oh? A dundie? What's a dundie? A type of swan! I've always wanted to be a swan! : Takashi's Father: Forget the swan! You're half-duck, half-undie, a dundie, get it? : Takashi: (teary-eyed) I used to dream I was a swan, hanging out poolside at a fancy resort. Guess dreams don't come true, after all. But, how come nightmares do? : Takashi's Father: Don't get sappy with your pappy. Just be the dandiest dundie you can be! (the wind blows his combover upward, and he covers it) I believe in you, son, but it's important that you believe in yourself. That's more powerful than a dream. : Takashi: Thank you, pappy. : Beauty: Mmmm... : Takashi: Oh, pappy, I love you. Kilarino, can we talk? : Kilarino: AHH! : Takashi: I'd like to keep my day job with you, as your lookout duck. Being a feathered extra isn't getting me ahead, show biz is for the birds! : (Kilarino puts Takashi back on his head) : Takashi: Yeah, feels good on top. : (Kilarino is ready to attack) : Takashi's Father: Ooh... : Bo-bobo: Ohh... : Kilarino: YAAHH! YAAAHHH! (attacks) : (Bo-bobo gets ready to attack) : Bo-bobo: Hair Force, Go! (Kilarino slashes his arms about, while trying to avoid Bo-bobo's Nose hairs, but to no avail, as he and Takashi yell and quack in pain) Ninja Nasal Hair Twister! : Kilarino: I'm a big snot knot! (he and Takashi collapse, unconscious) : Bo-bobo: They'll be out for a while, but that bird should've ducked. I like the dundie, but he should stick to show business. : Beauty: He'll give it another quack. : Bo-bobo: Let's go, Beauty. : Beauty: Okay. : (Bo-bobo and Beauty walk off, unaware of the Mystery Boy spying on them) : Heppokomaru: Man, what a twister! That nose needs to be put on storm watch! : (Beauty is once again, pulling Bo-bobo inside the burger bun) : Beauty: Bo-bobo, you oughta have your head examined. You're over the edge with this hamburger research, and guess what? There isn't any ham in it. The only ham around here is the one at the end of this rope. Besides, how can you really feel like a burger without fries? Oh, great. I'm making myself hungry, again. Somebody wake up Don Patch to take over, so I can go on a snack break. No one's listening, they're all at lunch! : Bo-bobo: Hey, Beauty? : Beauty: What do you want? : Bo-bobo: Someone's watching you. : Beauty: Do they have food? I'm not looking unless they have food. : Narrator: Well, this mystery guy doesn't appear to want any food, but he sure seems hungry for Beauty. Maybe Bo-bobo's his real target. Hm. You gotta know he's up to something, cause he keeps showing up in every episode. (The mystery boy chuckles) The only question is "Will Bo-bobo ever get out of that hamburger suit?" : (Don Patch shows up in front of the episode) : Don Patch: I've got a better one - Where was I in this show? Oh, give me a break! (kicks the episode into pieces) Where's the on-set pediatrist? I bent my metatarsal! Not to worry, I'm fine. Don't tear up my contract, I'll be back, next time. I promise! Preview :Don Patch: Yeaa! Are those nosehairs or black spaghetti? :Beauty: Ha! What do you think? :Don Patch: Yuck! Eww….. :Bo-bobo: Top snot! That booger only shows up every 3000 years! :Beauty (Gasp) :Don Patch: I’m off to collect an acting award for episode three. :Beauty: I don’t think so. :Bo-bobo: In the next hair-tangling adventures of Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo. I’m nose to nose with Bababa-ba Ba-baba, the nosehair king. :Beauty: Baba-that’s it, cut! Category:Episode Scripts